Attenuated total reflectance techniques used to monitor the dye concentration of in-service printing inks use focusing lens, fiber optics, white light source, gratings to obtain required wavelengths, filters and other expensive, and vibration sensitive optical components. A need exists for a simple, rugged, and inexpensive optical method designed to monitor, on-line or on-site, the dye concentration of black and color inks used by printing presses that is much simpler in concept and much lower in cost than other optical systems currently on the market.
The present embodiments described herein were designed to meet these needs.